


Fuck You

by Vusellii7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is Kind of a Little Shit in This, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, But so is Levi, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Jealous Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi tries to fight a child, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Probably ooc, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sarcasm, Similar in Nature, Teasing, They Bring Out Each Other's Immature Streaks, aka Bakugou, short first chapter, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: "You like him, don't you?""Excuse me?""Ackerman. You like him. It's obvious.""THAT fucking pint? You're kidding me.""Then why are you texting him while we're on patrol?""..."
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic & Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is relatively tame; I cannot promise where the rest of the story will go, and I'm not sure if it'll even be that long. This random crack-pairing is fun to write for, though.

They hated each other initially. Aizawa didn’t care about cleanliness or his appearance, which of course pissed off Levi to no end. He slid in care packages of basic self-care necessities in the office everyday, and at first Aizawa just rolled his eyes and left them off to the side somewhere. Of course, he wasn’t just going to let it be one-sided. He sent Levi a box of dirt — with a few cockroaches slipped in as the surprise element. The height-stunted man took a trip to UA just to return it to the office. Shouta was desperately trying to fight a smile at seeing the raven so worked up. 

He slammed it onto his desk and leaned forward, teeth clenched. “You’re fucking disgusting, y’know that?”

The younger man simply shrugged. “I understand that, but...it’s above me now.”

Levi dumped all of the box’s content onto his desk with an unresponsive expression. Then, on his way out of the office - as he ignored Aizawa’s protests - he had the (mis)fortune of running into Bakugou. So when they bumped into each other in the hallway, the explosive blonde immediately fired off on him. Curse words bounced off the hallway walls. If Aizawa hadn’t shown up in time to literally _pry them apart_ , Levi would’ve _eagerly_ beat the hell out of the student. There was plenty of foul language coming from his end as well.

“You can’t go around beating up teenagers, Levi,” Aizawa warned him. 

“I did it back at home,” the latter stated in an obvious tone, as if he was supposed to have known that. “And he had it coming. _This_ one’s worse.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about Bakugou when he’s not in earshot.”

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “You seem to be pretty protective of the kid.”

Aizawa mimicked his stance, which made Ackerman a little self-conscious ( not that he’d admit it, and Shouta wouldn’t have known, given he usually had a poker face ) due to their height differences. They weren’t even that far apart from each other. “And what if I am? You don’t have someone back home who you’re protective of?” A tick in Levi’s brow gave it away. Aizawa had definitely hit a sore spot, but he didn’t realize just _how_ sore it still was. “Ahh, so you do.”

The shorter raven turned away without another word and walked down the hall. Of course he had someone back home. _Had_. Time and time again, he always _had_ someone to protect but could never keep his word. All who were left were those shitty kids, but his connection to them would never compare. He certainly didn’t owe an explanation to some dirty motherfucker, though. 

Aizawa hadn’t seen Levi for a while after their last exchange. Had what he said really hit him that hard? It wasn’t like he could go apologize; Ackerman _refused_ to give out his number, so he didn’t have a way to go see him.

It wasn’t until he decided to head to his favorite bar that he saw the little shit with...what?! _Hizashi Yamada_?!

Shouta quickly cleared his throat and slid into a stool on the other side of the blonde. They were _laughing_ and having a good time...without him. Sure, he wasn’t friends with Levi in the slightest, but why was he having so much fun with, well, _his_ coworker? I mean, of course, he could spend time with whoever he wanted. They weren’t dating, but still...why Levi, of all people? 

Hizashi turned in the seat and smiled warmly at the rugged man. “Aizawa, hey! Glad you could join us! You’re familiar with Levi, right? We were actually just talking about you.”

Shouta glared at the short thirty-four-year-old accusingly before he looked back to the blonde. “And what exactly were you guys saying?” He couldn’t help but notice the flush in his cheeks. The guy was well beyond tipsy at that point.

“We were just gushing about how cute you are,” Ackerman teased with a shit-faced grin. Aizawa, for whatever reason, felt his own cheeks turn a little red. Why? He didn’t find the guy charming in any way possible, _so_ _why_?

“Right. Guess it was just a mere coincidence for you to be talking about me as soon as I rolled in. Nothing intentional, of course.” His sarcastic tone was obvious, but it wasn’t too likely that Levi would catch onto it in such a drunken state. He was perturbed whenever he looked over at him. He hadn’t stopped staring since the taller raven entered the bar. “Can I help you?”

Hizashi nudged Levi, who immediately burst into fits of intoxicated chuckles. Shouta raised a brow and narrowed his eyes at the suspicious-acting grown men before him. What the hell was their deal?


End file.
